A wireless telecommunications system may be used to enable information to be communicated between a mobile device and a base station, between a mobile device and an information server, between mobile devices, and so on. The information communicated between the various devices may include audio (e.g., voice) information, high speed data, control information and various other types of data.
One exemplary telecommunications system includes a base station controller, one or more base stations and one or more mobile stations. Each of the base stations is coupled to the base station controller by a network that is normally referred to as the backhaul network. The backhaul network typically comprises physical communication links between the base station controller and the base stations. Each of the mobile stations is coupled to one of the base stations. The communication links between the mobile stations and the base stations comprise wireless links.
The wireless communication link between each mobile station and the base station with which it communicates includes a set of channels for communicating data from the base station to the mobile station, as well as a set of channels for communicating data from the mobile station to the base station. The first set of channels (from base station to mobile station) are referred to as the forward link. The second set of channels (from mobile station to base station) are referred to as the reverse link.
The channels of both the forward link and reverse link are configured to carry various types of information. For example, some of the channels carry data, while others carry control information. In one embodiment, the reverse link includes a primary dedicated data channel and a corresponding dedicated control channel. The control channel is configured to carry information necessary to decode the primary dedicated data channel, such as an indication of the data rate at which data is transmitted on the data channel.
It may be desirable to add another data channel to this system. Just as with the primary dedicated data channel, it will be necessary to transmit control information for the additional data channel in order to enable the base station to decode the data that is transmitted on the additional data channel. Conventionally this control information would be transmitted on an additional control channel corresponding to the additional data channel. This solution, however, is disadvantageous in that it requires the use of resources (e.g., additional processing, additional spreading codes, etc.) to support the additional control channel. It would therefore be desirable to provide improved systems and methods for communicating the necessary control information for the additional data channel.